Harry Potters mysteriöses Sexualleben
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: SLASHAber auch andere Parings im laufe der Story


Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Slash , Dark - Harry , Drama , etwas seltsam

Art : Harry Potter

Kapitel 01 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure

Titel : Harry Potters mysteriöses Sexualleben

Beta: Sinia

Widmung: vor allem xerperus den sie hat mich mir ihrer Fanfiction „ Allein „ dazu inspiriert so etwas zu schreiben

Altersbegrenzung : Ab 18

Anmerkung der Autorin: Hab mal wieder Müll verzapft aber ich hoffe es gefällt! Würde ich über jede Art von Kommi freuen

Schnuppertext: Harry war gerade auf den Weg zum Einkaufen für seine Tante als ihn zwei große Hände von hinten umschlangen. Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er in das anzüglich grinsende Gesicht von …

Harry Potters mysteriöses Sexualleben

One Shot – Sex and many more adventure

Endlich war die Schule vorbei und Harry saß im Auto seines Onkels der wie die ganzen Jahre davor schon , meckerte das er mal wieder so lange gebraucht hatte , aber das störte den jungen der lebt wenig , ohh ja bei Slytherins Bart , wenn er einen hatte , er hatte sich verändert und wie er das getan hatte ! Er achtete mittlerweile genauestens auf seine Klamotten die er sich neu zugelegt hatte , auch trug er keine Brille mehr , er war nachts einfach mal in Snapes Büro eingebrochen um sich da das erforderliche Mittelchen zu holen , ohh man hatte die Fledermaus gekocht vor Wut , er hatte auch gleich ihn verdächtigt aber es ließ sich halt nichts beweise und Dumbledore bestritt das Harry es gewesen war den man hatte Schwarze Magie dazu verwendet und nein sein Goldjunge würde ja nie im Leben so etwas verwenden es waren Slytherins mutmaßte der Direktor , es war gut wenn man immer den Unschuldsengel heraus hängen ließ , es war praktisch in solchen Situationen , das wusste er nur zu genau . Mit halben Ohr vernahm er gerade das Verbot seinen Onkels in diesen Ferien seinem geliebten Duddy Spatz zu nahe zu kommen , den wie sich herausgestellt hatte war dieser schwul , und nun wollte Vernon verhindern das sein geliebter Sohn etwas mit seinem Neffen anfing , das war wohl die größte Horror Vorstellung in der Phantasie des anderen . Er selber hatte schon eine Weile seine Vorliebe für das etwas jüngere Geschlecht entdeckt , er selbst war nun siebzehn und hatte noch nicht vor seine Unschuld so schnell loszuwerden , nun ja aber wenn man einige Kerle so ansahen , sie waren so ab 14 lief einen das Wasser im Mund zusammen . Sie waren im Ligusterweg angekommen , parkten vor dem Haus und gingen hinein , Harry verzog sich in Ruhe in den umgebauten Keller des Hauses , den hatte nämlich Vernon extra für ihn renovieren lassen damit er Dudley nicht zu nahe kam , na wenn schon , ihm war es recht , es war gemütlich hier , er zog sich um und schlief sofort ein , die Zugfahrt war anstrengend gewesen , er hatte sich mal wieder mit seinen so genannten ´Freunden ´ gezofft das die Fetzen flogen und das Sprichwörtlich , er hatte beide verflucht das ihre Kleidung in Fetzen an ihnen herunterhingen , aber wer sollte beweisen das er es war ?

Niemand denn er hatte ohne Zauberstab gezaubert und das war nicht nachzuweisen , seit dem hing ihm Snape wie ein Schatten auf der pelle , auch jetzt war er wohl gerade hier und bewachte ihn in wessen Auftrag auch immer , Voldemorts oder Dumbledores , es war ihm egal er brauchte keine der beiden Seite er war es der Herrschen müsste eigentlich aber noch war es nicht möglich . Übernacht brach er die Illusion die ihn wie Potter aussehen ließ , er brauchte sie hier nicht sollten diese Deppen doch dem Alten bescheit geben das er anders Aussah , ihm war es egal , er war nun alt genug um selber zu entscheiden was er brauchte und was nicht und glauben tat er beiden nicht . Langsam dämmerte es, Harry wurde wach und hörte wie seine Tante ihn rief, er stand auf, ging schnell duschen zog sich an, komplett schwarz , eine dreiviertel Capri Hose und ein ärmelloses ziemlich kurzes Shirt , sah verboten heiß aus , seine Haare flocht er sich teilweise ein und band es zurück ,es war recht lang ungefähr bis zum Po . Dann folgte er dem Ruf in die Küche, frühstückte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Einkaufen wie ihn seine Tante darum gebeten hatte. Er war gerades mal zehn Minuten unterwegs und ihn umschlangen zwei große Hände, als er sich umdrehte sah er in das anzüglich grinsende Gesicht von SIRIUS! Halt er war doch durch den Torbogen gefallen , eine kleine Bewegung des jüngeren reichte aus um sich von seinem Patenonkel zu befreien , dieser hatte damit nicht gerechnet und sah ihn verdutzt an , sah aber nur ein eiskaltes Gesicht mit blitzenden Smaragden .

„ Was willst du?", zischte er den anderen an.

„ Hey, was ist kleiner? Erkennst du mich nicht?", er will mich in Sicherheit wiegen, aber das würde nicht klappen.

„ Ich weiß wer du bist Black, aber das erklärt noch nicht warum du mir hier auf der Straße auflauerst. „, der ton war neutral verriet keine Emotionen.

„ Ich wollte dich nur besuchen … „, wich Black von seiner Taktik ab .

„ Wer schickt dich! Voldemort oder doch Dumbledore ! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm ! Würdest du mich nur besuchen wollen würde Snape der hinter dem Baum rechts von mir steht schon anfangen zu zetern also macht ihr wohl gemeinsame Sache für wenn auch immer , aber ohne mich meine Herren ich habe weder auf den einen noch auf den anderen Lust ! „, in diesem Moment wollte Snape ihn am Arm packen doch Harry wich ihm schnell aus er grinste , er beschrieb einen leichten Halbkreis neben sich in der Luft und murmelte leise aber so das die anderen es auch vernahmen was ihm zwar nicht passte aber was sollte es , er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren .

„ Another dark … „, ein Nebel hüllte ihn ein , er war pechschwarz und man konnte nicht sehen was sich darin tat .

„ Auf Wiedersehen meine Herren , findet mich wenn ihr könnt , aber ich denke dazu seit ihr erstens zu schwach , zweitens zu dumm , bis zum neuen Schuljahr , Professor Snape „ , das war sehr sehr sarkastisch gemeint und das hörte man auch , der Nebel lichtete sich und Harry war verschwunden .

„ Wo ist er hin ? Appariert kann er nicht sein ! Man Snape er hat sich verändert sieht so aus als steht er auf keiner der beiden Seiten . „ , fluchte Sirius über ihren missglückten Auftrag .

„ Das war eindeutig schwarze Magie , von wegen er würde so etwas nicht beherrschen wenn ich Dumbledore in die Finger kriege , werde ich ihn umbringen ! Black denk logisch nach wenn du das kannst er vereint beide Seiten in sich sowie das licht als auch die Dunkelheit , sonst hätte er einen vollen Zirkel beschrieben als er weg ist . Jetzt heißt es herausfinden wo er hin ist . „ , knurrte Severus zurück beide machten sich auf den Weg . Harry währenddessen war an seinem Ziel angekommen , die Festung von Meridian , die Leute aus dem Dorf das in der nähe lag fürchteten es mehr als alles andere , nur jemand der das Siegel öffnen konnte war der Erbe des Avaganions , er würde hier vorerst bleiben können . Seien Hand lag auf dem schweren schwarzen Gestein des Tores , neugierige Augenpaare , beobachteten ihn dabei , es immer welche auf dem Dorf da um es zu bewachen , ein grünes Leuchten ging durch das Siegel das einen schwarz flügligen Engel mit langen eben auch schwarzen haaren zeigte , um ihn herum waren ein weißer und in Schwarzer Halbkreis zu sehen , dieser öffnete sich und der neue Meister des Schlosses trat ein , das Siegel vereinte sich wieder , drinnen war es dunkel aber es gefiel ihm , schöne Elfen flatterten um ihn herum und fragten nach seinen Wünschen .

„ Niemand der hier herein will darf diese Gefilde betreten , verwehrt jedem den Zutritt , tut es einer von euch doch werde ich ihn bestrafen und das nicht zu knapp , es gibt Menschen die wollen etwas von mir aber ich will meine Ruhe vor ihnen haben !" , gab er den Befehl .

„ Jawohl Meister . „ , antworteten sie auch artig . Harry hatte doch kein Glück den er hatte nur ganze zwei Monate seine Ruhe , als er gerade in der Winkelgasse war um seien Schulsachen zu kaufen spürte er zu spät das Black wieder in seiner Nähe war , er bemerkte das der andere wieder seine Hände um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte aber diesmal in der Absicht seinen Auftrag auszuführen was bedeutete das er ihn nicht so schnell wieder loslassen würde .

„ Du hast mir und Snape verdammt viel Ärger mit dem meister eingebracht , das wirst du noch bereuen aber erst bringe ich dich zu unserem Meister ! „, ohh ja wie sich Harry wehrte noch nicht mit Magie aber mit seinen Fingernägel die jeder Frau Konkurrenz machten , was bedeutete das er ziemlich viele Kratzwunden davon trug an den Armen und im Gesicht auch hatte ihn sein Patenkind genau an der Körpermitte betroffen .

„ So doll brauchst du dich auch nicht zu freuen mich wieder zusehen ! „, zischte ihn Black da an , als sie gerade mal die hälfte der Noktungasse hinter sich hatten .

„ Seit wann freue ich mich einen Todesser zu sehen ! „, giftete er den anderen an .

„ Tja ich denke seit heute ! Aber alles was ich an Kratzern von dir bekomme , Kleiner , bekommst du wieder zwar nicht so aber anders also reiz mich nicht ! „; es sollte eine Drohung sein aber Harry lachte ihn aus .

„ Denkst du da sich vor einem billigem Todesser angst habe ! Das hat Snape im fünf Jahren nicht geschafft also warum sollte gerade du das vollbringen ! „, Sarkasmus war seit neustem Harrys persönliche Stärke , aber darauf bekam er von seinem Paten keine Antwort , das sollte ja nicht heißen das er sich nicht weiter wehrte gegen diese sehr Offensichtliche Entführung . Am Ende der Gasse apparierten sie und kamen in einem sehr großem weißen Haus oder eher in einer Villa wieder an . Black hatte sichtliche mühe den Jungen ruhig zu halten , er war eine verfluchte Wildkatze , aber er schaffte es ihn in das vorgesehene Zimmer zu schaffen . Harry sah sich gelangweilt um , auch wenn das Zimmer ein Siegel besaß war es leicht hier wieder zu verschwinden aber er war neugierig also brach er das Siegel , verließ den Raum und machte sich per Magie unsichtbar , dann folgte er Sirius Aura durch die Gänge , er fand ihn schnell , er unterhielt sich mit Lucius Malfoy .

„ Na Black den Jungen hast du mitgebracht oder eher ne Raubkatze ? „ , es klang belustigt als er die Schramme sah , die sich dank Harrys Magie nicht wegmachen ließen .

„ Ich möchte dich mal sehen wenn du dich mit diesem Jungen abplagen müssest der sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrt . Aber egal gehen wir zum Meister der wartet nämlich schon sehnsüchtig auf uns . „ , beendete er den Monolog . Harry folgte beiden Seelenruhig sie konnten ihn weder wahrnehmen noch sehen das war schon praktisch , aber es gab Leuten die besaßen für so etwas einen sechsten Sinn wie Lucius der spürte das innen jemand folgte er drehte sich weder um noch zeigte er das er wusste das der Auftrag den Sirius hatte hinter ihnen herlief , warum sollte er auch ?

Sie betraten den Saal und sahen ihren meister auf dem Thron sitzen der in der Mitte aufgestellt worden war .

„ Meister , den Jungen habe ich hierher gebracht wie ihr es befohlen habt ! „, demütig senkte er den kopf .

„ Potter ist nicht indem Zimmer das ich vorbereitet habe ! Das Siegel wurde gebrochen „! Hast du etwa geschlampt , Black ! „, Tom war sehr sauer auf den anderen das konnte ja nicht angehen erst den ersten Auftrag vermasseln und dann noch zu unfähig sein den zweiten auszuführen , konnte es etwas sein das dieser Black auf Schmerzen stand das war jedenfalls eine sehr logische Erklärung .

„Meister lasst mich erklären , es ist nur ein Gefühl aber ich glaube das Harry hier ist , in diesem Raum , er scheint seine Magie und seine Aura verschlossen zu haben so das es niemanden auffällt , das er sich hier unbefugt aufhält . Tja Mr. Potter so dumm wie sie denken sind wir nun auch wieder nicht !", knurrte Malfoy – senior ihn an . Harry sagte nichts dazu , er war sauer das der andere ihn entdeckt hatte , also gab er keinen Laut von sich , aber Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn wohl jetzt auf dem Kiker , den er griff ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an , der schwarzhaarige wich ohne große Probleme aus , er achtete nämlich ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf seinen Rücken und das war gar nicht gut .

Denn dieser verfluchte Giftmischer stand auf einmal hinter ihm , der Gryffindor merkte dies aber erst ziemlich spät , also ließ sich Harry einfach fallen um dem verdutzten Mann die Füße mit seinen Beinen weg zu zuziehen , dieser schrie auf und Harry stand schon wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen .

„ Ganz so dumm wie ihr denkt bin ICH auch nicht , es mag sein das ich den Giftmischer nicht gesehen habe das bedeutet jedoch nicht , das man mich unbemerkt von hinten angreifen kann ! „, zischte Harry denn er hatte sich wieder sichtbar gemacht , sein Gesicht zierte ein böses grinsen .

„ Snape du bist eindeutig zu alt um mit mir Schritt zu halten ! „, dass war schon nicht nur gemein sondern auch zuviel für den geborenen Vampir , mit gebleckten Zähnen versuchte er den Jungen in die Finger zu bekommen , doch der jüngere war flink . Ein Glück das er noch seine Illusion aufrecht erhalten hatte , ansonsten würde r nicht hier oben auf dem Gebälk des Daches sitzen , denn diese verfluchten langen Haare wären ihm schon längst zum Verhängnis geworden , doch hier oben war es stockfinster , so ließ er das Trugbild einfach fallen , und wickelte sich eine Strähne um den Finger weil ihm langweilig war , den die anderen vier suchten ihn aber hier vermutete ihn mal wieder niemand . Wer auch ? Mit drei langen Nadeln bändigte er seine Meterhaare , sie sollten ihn nicht stören , falls er von irgend jemanden erkannt werden sollte .

Nun trug er einen mit reich verzierten Fäden besetzten Umhang , mit langer Kapuze , sie lag leicht auf dem kopf so das man das Gesicht und die Frisur noch gut erkennen konnte . Seine Aura veränderte sich von strahlend weiß in pechschwarz , denn wer schon sein anderes ICH benutzte dann richtig , ob ihn so jemand erkannt wusste er jetzt noch nicht genau .

„ Na dann los geht's ! „, war das einzige was man von Harry hörte . Seine Augen waren nun nicht mehr hell sondern Moosgrün geworden , auch die Narbe war nirgends mehr zu sehen , wäre ja noch schöner gewesen , denn war die Aktion die er gerade vorhatte , purer Selbstmord , aber darüber dachte der Gryffindor im Moment nicht nach , er wollte die Konsequenz erst wissen wenn es soweit war , nicht eher aber auch nicht später . Er apparierte in einen dunklen Gang und sah sich neugierig um , es war wirklich düster hier , an der Wand hing ein bild ,e s war magisch , es stellte den Gründer des Hauses Slytherin dar , Salazar Slytherin , dieser beäugte ihn irritiert aber auch sehr misstrauisch .

„ Was hast du im Nordtrakt zu suchen Junge ! Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen ! „, zischte er dem komischen aber auch hübschen Jungen vor sich an . Der fremde Junge sah ihn mit seinen Katzenaugen etwas nervös an als warte er nur darauf erwischt zu werde wobei auch immer !

„ Ich stehe hier rum und sehe mir die Umgebung an ! Kannst mich ja auch gar nicht kennen , ich war ja auch vorher noch nie hier , Slytherin ! „, zischte Harry genauso zurück wie der anderen es bei ihm betan hatte .

„ Hast du etwas mit meinen Sohn , Tom , zu tun ?", fragte dieser nun völlig irritiert .

„ Bei den Gründern NEIN , fürwahr nicht. Wenn du DEN deinen Erben nennst , bitte . Ich find Voldi dafür ein wenig zu besessen , für meinen Geschmack . Sei froh das du nicht in dieser heutigen zeit leben musst , es ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hölle ! „; kommentierte Harry die Momentane Situation, und Salazar zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er den Kommentar über seinen Sohn hörte .

„ Ich lebe zufällig noch ! Ich bin ein geborener ! Wir sterben nie ! „, zischte der Gründern den jungen an niemand sprach so über seinen Sohn schon gar nicht ein Fremder .

„ FALSCH ! Ein ´Dark Arrow ´ bringt auch dich um ! „, kam die Belehrung von Harry , nachdem er das gesagt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg den Nordtrakt zu erkunden und Sal huschte zwei Bilder weiter und berichtete seinem lebenden ICH was gerade vorgefallen war . Dieser hastete zu seinem Sohn und berichtete diesem wiederum was er gerade gehört hatte , doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern , so einen jungen in seinen Reihen zu haben , er hätte ihn sicher erkannt , wenn er so einen hübschen Jüngling unter seinen Todessern hätte .

„ Aber Tom wer ist dieser Junge denn dann ? „ , fragend sah er seinen Erben an .

„ Tja wenn ich das wüsste wer ich jetzt schon schlauer ! „, kommentierte Tom .

„ Gehen wir den Eindringling suchen . „ , schlug Tom vor und Salazar folgte den jüngeren auch , das heimische Schloss doch sie fanden keine Spur des gesuchten also gab er den unteren Todessern bescheit mitzuhelfen den jungen zu finden und das so schnell wie möglich .

Harry aber hielt sich in der Bibliothek auf , er besah sich die Regale und lass zwischenzeitlich mal ein paar Seiten aus verschiedenen Büchern da er an der Wand lehnte bemerkte er Lucius Malfoy ziemlich spät , erst als dieser ihn an der Wand festnagelte schreckte der heute sehr unachtsame Schüler auf lies das Buch fallen und sah ihn gespielt schüchtern an .

„ Wenn haben wir denn da ?" , flüsterte er in das Ohr des anderen bevor an diesem herum legte und knabberte . Selbst hier konnte sich Harry ein stöhnen nicht verkneifen , was Luc sehr gerne hörte denn seine Hände waren blitzschnell unter die Kleidung des Jungen geschlüpft und liebkosten die blasse weiche Haut mit seinen Händen . Harry hatte währenddessen allen Widerstand aufgegeben und küsste ihn nicht gerade schüchtern sondern leidenschaftlich und wild , er wollte es auch schoss es Lucius durch den kopf .

„ Nicht hier …" , flüsterte er dem andere zu als dieser ihn von den ersten Klamotten befreien wollte . Schnell waren sie in lucius Zimmer angekommen und die Sachen war schnell entledigt , der jüngeren spürte das Gewicht des blonden auf sich und dessen Erregung rieb sich an seiner eigenen Männlichkeit , es war prickelnder als alles andere davor . Rote Lippen liebkosten und leckten seinen Körper an ganz besonderen Stellen , es war als explodiere tief in ihm ein ganzes Feuerwerk , der erfahrende der beiden spürte das der anderen noch nie soweit Kontakt mit jemanden gehabt hatte wie jetzt , er war deshalb sehr empfindlich .

„ Dein erstes Mal . „ , Harry antwortete nicht darauf sondern nickte nur bevor er die Lippen des blonden wieder in Beschlag nahm , diesmal schien er die Initiative zu ergreifen , er schnappte sich Lucius Hand und führte sie zielsicher zu seinem Hintern , ein grinsender Todesser sah ihn an und nickte dann aber ergeben , er war selber viel zu erregt um dieses Spiel noch länger zu spielen , sein Liebhaber strich sich gleitcreme über die Finger und platzierte vor dem Eingang des unberührten jungen , er erregte ihn von neuem und führte denn ersten Finger sicher ein , ein Lustschrei war von dem Schüler zu vernehmen , dieses Gefühl hatte er noch nie gehabt es füllte sich so gut an , er wollte mehr davon haben .

„ Mehr , bitte ! „ schrie er auf als Lucius seinen Finger schnell rein und raus bewegte und dabei immer wieder den punkt in ihm traf der ihn Sternchen sehen ließ . Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fügte er dem andere noch drei weitere Finger hinzu bis er bemerkte das er den jüngeren fast damit über die Klippe brachte . Schnell drehte er Harry auf den bauch und hob seine Hüfte ein Stück an , seinen kopf drückte er mit sanfter Gewalt in das Kissen zurück , mit einem harten Stoß war er in ihn eingedrungen , ein kehliges Stöhnen war von dem anderen zu hören , dieser verfluchte Junge war so verdammt eng , das es einen Alle Sinne raubte .

„ Jaa…aa …tiefer …schneller…Stoß richtig zu !"; das war betteln und fehl zugleich aber Lucius war es egal , er tat was der andere von ihm verlangte , immer wieder kam Harry den Stößen des älteren nach , kam ihm entgegen um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen , es waren schweißtreibende Minuten , doch der Orgasmus kam so plötzlich und unerwartet das Harry den anderen eingeengte und mit rieß , Harry schrie dabei auf und sackte leicht zusammen wurde aber durch lucius gehalten dieser genoss noch ein paar Minuten dieser Einheit bevor er den andere kurz den Nacken küsste und ihn dann entließ , müde drehte sich Harry um und sah dem malfoy direkt in die Augen .

„ Deine Augen erinnern mich an Potter weißt du das kleiner ?" , dieser schüttelte nur den kopf bette diesen dann auf der Schulter des älteren .

„ Du verleugnest dich selbst dann noch wenn man schon weiß das du es bist . „ , erschrocken wollte Harry aufstehen doch der andere ließ ihn nicht .

„ Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst und es war gewollt , denk nicht das das ein Spiel war aber ich würde mich von Severus fernhalten der ist nämlich stinksauer auf dich und wer weiß was er mit dir machen würde ganz zu schweigen Salazar der ist auch sauer . „ , dabei sah er den anderen liebevoll an . In diesem Moment betraten die beiden genannten Personen das Zimmer , Harry versteckte sich hinter Lucius .

„ Na wenn haben wir den da ! Ist das nicht Potter ! Tja Pech für dich denn ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen und ich denke das Sal noch eine hat die jetzt beglichen wird . „ , dabei sah er seinen Schüler mit Lust verschleierten Augen an . Harry sah ihn geschockt an , Luc sah das und streichelte ihn sanft den rücken entlang .

„ Keine Angst kleiner sie werden dir nicht wehtun , sie wollen nur das du es mit ihnen tust , mehr nicht , befolge ihre Anweisungen und dir wird nichts geschehen ." , es klang sanft aber bestimmend . Salazar trat auf die beiden zu und küsste Harry schnell und unerwartet auf dessen gerötete Lippen während seine Hand in den Schritt des Jungen wanderte , als er es berührte löste er die Lippen von ihnen um Harrys lustdurchtränktes Stöhnen zu hören was er auch bekam .

„ Ich werde dich jetzt allein nehmen und danach noch einmal , dabei wirst du Severus mit dem Mund befriedigen , als letztes wirst du es auch mit ihm tun ! „; befahl Salazar mit kalter Stimme dem jüngeren , dieser sah Hilfe suchend zu Lucius .

„ Keine Angst kleiner ich bleibe da und passe auf dich auf . „ , beschwichtigte er den anderen. Harry ließ sich von dem anderen Mann mitziehen bis er vor der wand stand , auch Severus gesellte sich zu den Beiden .

„ Stütz dich mit den Händen an der Wand ab , und keine Angst solange du dich nicht wehrst wird es nicht wehtun im Gegenteil es wird dir gefallen . „ , mit einem knappen gab er Severus zu verstehen das er den Jungen ruhig streicheln durfte währenddessen er ihn nahm , aber Severus würde ihn verwöhnen so das er ihn nachher anbettelte das er es ihm machen sollte . Also kniete sich der Giftmischer vor den geschockten jungen und nahm ohne weitere Warnungen das erwachte Glied des Jungen in den Mund , sofort begann er daran zu saugen und zu knabbern was dem Jüngling vor ihm heiß aufstöhnen ließ dabei bog er seinen Rücken durch was es für Salazar einfacher machte ihn zu nehmen , mit zwei Fingern weitete er den anderen bis dieser sich seinen Finger entgegenrückte und ihm so zeigte das er bereit war . Langsam stieß er in den eben noch jungfräulichen Jungen hinein , er schrie kurz auf als er dessen Enge spürte das würde ihn noch das letzte bisschen Beherrschung rauben das er hatte , auch Harry gab in kürzeren Abständen immer wieder laute Stöhner von sich den war Lucius für ihn schon groß gewesen dann war Salazar noch praller als sein erster Liebhaber es gefiel ihm ganz ausgefüllt zu sein , mit Hilfe von Sals Händen an seiner Hüfte bewegte er sich schnell vor und zurück so das sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit verschwitzt waren , mit einem lauten schrei der Salazar noch mehr antörnte als vorher kam der junge erst in Severus Mund und engte dann den Mann hinter sich ein , dieser folgte ihm über die Klippe .

„ Du bist verflucht eng Junge , und bevor du fragst mein kleiner Freund war noch nicht das beste was wir hier unter und Reinblütern zu bieten hatten , warte bis Severus dich nimmt , er ist bei weiten praller als lucius oder ich und er wird dich nicht nur einmal zum Orgasmus reiten das verspreche ich dir ! „, schnurrte ihn Salazar ins Ohr , Harry hatte sich vollkommen entspannt und das sollte auch so bleiben , sie würden dem Jungen nicht wehtun .

ENDE PART 1

Na wie war's gut ? oder doch schlecht ?

Wie sind die Aduld Szenen ?

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Slash , Dark - Harry , Drama , etwas seltsam

Art : Harry Potter

Kapitel 01 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 1

Kapitel 02 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 2

Titel : Harry Potters mysteriöses Sexualleben

Beta: Sinia

Widmung : vor allem xerperus den sie hat mich mir ihrer Fanfiction „ Allein „ dazu inspiriert so etwas zu schreiben

Altersbegrenzung : Ab 18

Anmerkung der Autorin : Hab mal wieder Müll verzapft aber ich hoffe es gefällt ! Würde ich über jede Art von Kommi freuen

Schnuppertext : Harry war gerade auf den Weg zum Einkaufen für seine Tante als ihn zwei große Hände von hinten umschlangen . Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er in das anzüglich grinsende Gesicht von ……

Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei allen kommischreibern

Kapitel 02 :

One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 2

„ Du bist verflucht eng Junge , und bevor du fragst mein kleiner Freund war noch nicht das beste was wir hier unter und Reinblütern zu bieten hatten , warte bis Severus dich nimmt , er ist bei weiten praller als lucius oder ich und er wird dich nicht nur einmal zum Orgasmus reiten das verspreche ich dir ! „, schnurrte ihn Salazar ins Ohr , Harry hatte sich vollkommen entspannt und das sollte auch so bleiben , sie würden dem Jungen nicht wehtun . 

Zärtlich und auf Gesten des Jungen bedacht zog der Gründen seinen Jungen Liebhaber zurück zum bett auf dem Lucius immer noch saß und dem Treiben seiner beiden freunde zusah , als sie am Bett ankamen küsste er den Schwarzhaarigen Schüler heiß und innig dies sollte ihn wieder ein wenig in Stimmung bringen für die dritte runde , den Lucius wusste das er ersten darauf reagierte so geküsst zu werden und zweitens wollte er Sex jetzt bekam er ihn , wenn auch nicht so wie es geplant war von ihm , er konnte doch sehr naiv wirken wenn er es wollte.

„ Harry setz dich auf meinen Schoss mit dem rücken zu mir . Und du Severus setz dich vor den jungen . „ , Harry lachte plötzlich auf , er war also noch ein Junge obwohl die beiden mit ihm intim waren das war lustig , aber er wurde auch schon von Severus geküsst so das er sich im Moment darauf ein wenig mehr konzentrierte als darauf zu lachen . Harry kam dem Wunsch des Gründers nach und ließ sich auf dessen Schoss fallen , blickte aber in die Schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters , dieser sah in abschätzend an bevor er ihn wieder mit seinen Lippen einnahm , und ihn mit sanfter gewalt dazu brachte seine Zunge einzulassen , was der kleine auch gerne tat , er spürte wie Salazars Glied wieder härter wurde als er den beiden so beim knutschen zusah weil Harry sich immer wieder unruhig auf dem anderen bewegte und sich so an dem anderen gütig tat der ihn immer wieder dazu aufforderte ihm kontra zu geben , er liebte solche Spielchen . Sanft hob Slytherin die Hüfte des Schülers an und versenkte sich von neuem in dem anderen der dabei nur Aufschreien konnte den es tat ihm nicht weh aber es explodierten wieder viele kleine Feuerwerkskörper in seinem Körper das er nicht anders konnte als zu schreien das es ihm gefiel das der andere dort tat , kaum merklich drückte der Giftmischer den Kopf des jungen nach unten damit er sich um die mittlerweile schon schmerzende Männlichkeit bemühen konnte was der andere auch nach ein wenig zögern gern tat , sie hatten ihn weder gezwungen noch ihm wehgetan , das war nun sozusagen sein Dank .

Folgsam leckte er einmal über die volle Länge bevor er sie ganz in seinen mund aufnahm und daran saugte , mit den Zähnen bearbeitet er die Spitze dieser Männlichkeit mit Liebe und Hingabe das allein reichte dem Meister der Zaubertränke aus um sich in dem mund seines Ehemaligen Hassschülers zu ergießen und das mit einem kehligen stöhnen das nun Slytherin wieder auf dem Plan rief den er hatte nichts getan in der Zeit als Harry den anderen einen blies , das wäre ja viel zu viel Gefühle auf einmal gewesen und Severus hätte nach ihm nicht noch einmal das vergnügen gehabt sich den jungen Körper und deren Seele zu nehmen . Als Harry den anderen provisorisch sauber geleckt hatte , drehte er den zierlichen Körper wieder zu sich herum so das der anderen ihn ansehen musste , und das wollte der Gründer auch er wollte den jungen diesmal sehen wie er kam . Irritiert bemerkte er das Severus sich jetzt komplett hinter ihn gesetzt hatte .

„ Lehn dich an ihn an , dann kannst du dich auf deinen nächsten Orgasmus besser konzentrieren denn ich will sehen wie du kommst und wehe dir wenn du ihn zurückhältst oder versteckst ! „; knurrte der Gründer warnend und Harry nickte nur , er lehnte sich an die breite Brust des andere und genoss dessen verschwitzte Haut auf seiner eigenen . Sal berührte seinen Oberkörper und reizte die Brustwarzen bis sie hart waren und Harry vor Lust fast schon aufschrie nun wusste er das sich der kleine ganz auf ihn konzentrierte und auf die Gefühle die er in ihm auslöste . Er begann gleich mit einem schnellen unnachgiebigen Tempo und Harry fand den gleichen Rhythmus sehr schnell , er bewegte sich nun selber auf dem anderen , er ritt ihn schnell , hart und doch liebevoll , andere würden da von Missbrauch reden aber Harry liebte es , wenn anderen ihn so liebten wie eben . Slytherin hatte wenig zu tun er stieß nur von unten gegen und schob sich ab und zu mal tiefer in den jungen Körper , wofür er auch ein gefühlsintensives Stöhnen bekam , er bemerkte das sein kleiner nicht mehr konnte aber der erlösende Höhepunkt war noch fern also zog er den jungen zu sich herunter , so das dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte , nun begann er mit seiner Arbeit , mit beiden Hände packte er dem kleineren fest an den hintern , wo er wieder aufstöhnte , zog sich ein wenig auseinander und bewegte sich immer schneller unter Harry , er wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich über Klippe bringen und das war nur möglich wenn er den Schüler schnell und hart ritt wie eben , als Harry sich zu winden anfing und rücken durchbog wusste er das der andere in der nächsten Sekunden kommen würde , ein letztes Mal versenkte er sich in dem anderen , bevor dieser in komplett einengte , und beide stöhnte lustvoll auf als sie Klippe übersprangen . Nun konnte und wollte Harry keinen weiteren Mann in sich spüren er war KO , Sal sah das und sah Severus fragend an dieser schüttelte den kopf .

„ Harry Severus wird dich morgen besuchen kommen dann könnt ihr eurer kleines Liebesspiel nachholen , du wirst hier bleiben . „ , er sagte das in einem ernsten Ton und Harry erhob sich sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen als er sich reinigte und mit einem Wink wieder seine Klamotten trug .

„ Ich bleib nicht hier , das entscheide ich selbst , es mag sein das mir dieses Spiel sehr gefallen hat , denn ich beabsichtigte es ja aber dennoch entscheide ich selber wann ich gehe und wann ich hier wieder erscheine . Was den Giftmischer angeht , ich werde ihn schon noch besuchen , keine Sorge aber ich werde ihn nicht hier ranlassen , ich mag nicht wenn immer so viel dabei sind , ab und zu ja , aber nicht immer . „ , konterte er geschickt und Slytherin sah ihn böse an .

„ Du kommst hier nicht raus , das Schutzschild verhindert es !"; knurrte er ihn an .

„ Das läppische Ding soll mich aufhalten , na holla die Waldfee , ne bei weitem nicht ! „; er streckte die Hand nach vorne machte eine kleinen Bewegung mit der hand und as Alarmsystem heulte auf weil das Schutzschild durch fremde Hand herunter gefahren wurde .

„ Ihr vergesst , verehrtet Gründer das ich kein Potter bin ich bin der Wächter und Vollstrecker ich nehmen Befehle nur von meinem meister entgegn aber nicht von dir ! „; emotionslos sagte er dem anderen diese Worte .

„ Wer ist dein meister ? Und was bedeutet der Wächter und Vollstrecker ! „, unwirsch sah er den kleinen vor sich an .

„ Willst du das wirklich wissen ! „, das klang sehr sarkastisch der andere aber nickte nur .

„ Nun denn , sieh hin und lerne ! „ , ein grinsen schlich sich auf die Zügen des Jungen Gryffindors .

„ Im Namen des Mannes ,

Der mich erweckt ,

Rufe ,

Ich dich an ,

Gefallender Engel ,

Höllenfürst ,

Mein Meister ,

Mein Liebster ,

Mein Teufel ,

Mein Herr ,

Mein Vater ,

Blut zu Blut ,

Erwacht in der Dunkelheit ,

Schlafend im Licht ,

Bei der letzten Beschwörung ,

Des mächtigsten ,

Ich bitte um deine Anwesenheit ,

Vater ,

DARK ARROW „ , flüsterte er mit der Ausgestreckten hand , so etwas hatte Slytherin noch nie gehört .

Eine leuchtende schwarze Kugel prallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden auf , dem entstieg ein Mann , er war wie Harry sehr schön aber er besaß zusätzlich auf seinem rücken noch zwei Pechschwarze Flügel , böse starrte er die anderen an .

„ Wer wagt es meinem Sohn zu nahe zu kommen !" , schnarrt er die drei an , beschützend hüllte ein Flügel Harrys zierliche Gestalt ein , der sich sofort an den älteren kuschelte .

„ Er sollte hier bleiben aber er weigert sich !" , Salazar war immer noch sauer .

„ Und ! Mein Sohn kann hingehen wo immer er will , ich weiß was hier lief , er hat ein wenig gespielt , was ist daran nicht zu kapieren , wenn er zurück nach Dark Manor will dann kann weder du noch irgendwer ihn daran hindern , der der es wagt , den werde ich persönlich in die Hölle schicken , im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ! „; dabei lächelte der Erwachsene alle eiskalt an das man sich lieber nicht vorstellte was da ablaufen sollte .

„ Wer zum Teufel sind SIE ! „; schnarrte nun Severus der sich eingeschaltet hatte und einen schlimmen verdacht hatte .

" Hast es doch schon gesagt , warum fragste dann noch ! „; knurrte er zurück langsam wurde ihm dieses Spiel zu viel und vor allem zu doof .

„ Ich bin Luzifer , der Höllenfürst , der gefallen Engel , der Dämon , sucht euch was aus ! Und wagt es nie wieder meinem Sohn sagen zu wollen was er zu tun und zu lassen hat das würde sehr schmerzhaft das nächste mal ausgehen und richtet diesem Wahnsinnigen Lord aus , das ich mich freue wenn er irgendwann einmal vor meiner Forte Steht , dann werde ich ihm das Nächste leben zur Hölle machen , er hat es gewagt meinen Jungen entführen zu lassen das verzeihe ich niemanden . Dieser Köter ist der nächste es sei den mein kleiner Dämon möchte noch etwas mit ihm spielen ! Lasst den jungen in Ruhe und ihr habt auch kein Problem mit mir ! „, Luzifer ließ ein Feuer im Kamin erscheinen und Harry verschwand in diesem als dieser weg war wurde der Höllenfürst wieder zu dieser Schwarzen Kugel und verschwand .

So vergingen die Tage und Harry beschloss in der Winkelgasse die nötigen Schulsachen zu besorgen . Was er auch tat er betrat sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel , wo er erst einmal ein Butterbier trank es tat gut mal was anderes als Dark Manor zu sehen auch wenn es sehr schön dort war . Als er gerade an der Noktungasse vorbei gehen wollte umschlangen ihn kräftige Arme und zogen ihn in die Gasse , er wusste das es Lucius war und wehrte sich daher nicht .

„ Lucius ! „; rief Harry nun freudig aus , er küsste den anderen lange und sehr leidenschaftlich .

„ Ich glaub ich überleg mir noch einmal ob ich dich zu Severus bringe , ich könnte auch mal wieder etwas Spaß haben …" , es klang zweifelnd aber Harry wusste das der andere es nicht ernst meinte .

„ Warum zu Severus ? „ , Harry wusste nicht mehr was sein Gegenüber meinte , er hatte es einfach vergessen .

„ Haste denn schon wieder vergessen das du ein bisschen mit Severus spielen wolltest ? „ , Harry wurde augenblicklich rot .

Er hatte es tatsächlich vergessen !

Lucius lachte und wuselte dem jungen Dämon durch die Haare .

„ Wie heißt du eigentlich jetzt , ich meine du bist ja nun kein Potter mehr sondern Luzifers Sohn !" , Harry wurde wieder rot als er daran dachte was Luzifer für einen Aufstand gemacht hatte .

„ Na ja nach dem Gesetz muss ich Daddys alten ´menschlichen´ Namen annehmen .

Ares van de Bourgh , ich mag ihn er ist so macht einflössend ?" , nun lachte Lucius wieder auf aber es stimmt wenn man den Jungen nicht kannte würde man ihn wenn er seine eiskalte Maske trug für einen zweiten dunklen Lord halten .

„ Genug geredet , bringst du mich jetzt zum Giftmischer ? „ , fragend sah er den älteren Mann an . Dieser nickte und apparierte mit ihm nach Snape Manor , sie kamen in der Vorhalle an , wo die Hauselfen ihnen die Mäntel abnahmen , Harry schritt der Elfe hinter die ihn führte und Luc holte seinen alten Schulfreund aus seinem Labor , der junge war mal wieder mehr als heiß . Er schnappte sich Sev einfach und schleppte ihn in den zweiten wo sein Schlafgemach lag schupste ihn leicht in den Raum hinein und versiegelte die Tür , Harry würde sie schon wieder lösen .

Sofort spürte er heiße junge Lippen auf den seinen , er fasste dem Jungen in den Nacken und intensivierte den Kontakt , dabei dirigierte er den jungen so nach hinten das er auf das Bett fiel als er mit den Beinen dagegen stieß , nun lag er ausgestreckt unter Severus auf dessen bett , mal was neues .

Dieser küsste ihn begierig , wollte mehr als der kleinere ihn so schnell geben konnte . Doch mit einem Wink mit Harrys Hand waren beide nackt und wieder beugte sich Severus vor und liebkoste den Hals bis er die Brustwarzen erreichte und ihn dort quälte , Harry hatte aber heute keinen Sinn daran gefunden sich mit solchen Spielchen aufzuhalten . Er drückte dem Giftmischer die Gleitcreme in die Hand und sah ihn auffordernd an . Dieser Mann nickte ergeben und verstrich es am Eingang des Jungen bevor er gleich zwei Finger in den jungen Körper gleiten ließ , Harry schrie vor Lust auf , dieses Gefühl war intensiv , ja sogar prickelnd , es gefiel ihm . Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus drückte Harrys Oberschenkel nach oben , der Junge der lebt hielt sie fest und Severus konnte sich in ruhe in ihn versenken was dieser auch tat , er stöhnte auf als er die heiße enge dieses Jungens spürte es war atemberaubend wie man nur mit seinem Körper einem so eiskalten Mann denn verstand rauben konnte , Harry schaffte es mal wieder . Das Tempo erhöhte sich zusehends , und Harry versuchte ihm immer wieder entgegen zukommen um Severus tiefer in sich auf zunehmen ,es gelang ihm auch und das raubte dem Lehrer nun den verstand .

„ Du hast es so gewollt ! „; knurrt Snape ihn an , Harry grinste ihn nur pervers an .

„ Jaaaaaa zeig mir , das du ein Mann bist ! „, schnurrte ihn Harry verlangend ins Ohr und legte noch ein Stöhnen oben drauf . Severus Rhythmus wurde zusehend härter was den schwarzhaarigen Schüler bei jedem seiner Stöße aufschreien ließ , diese verfluchte Fledermaus hielt ihn hin , er wäre schon lange gekommen wenn dieser nicht immer wieder kleine Pause gemacht hätte die seinen Körper wieder beruhigten .

Dem jüngeren fiel etwas ein , er wechselte verdammt schnell wie Stellung und saß wieder rauf dem Schoss des anderen , er räkelte lasziv auf ihm bevor er den Rhythmus wieder aufnahm und sich nicht mehr hinhalten ließ , Sev hätte das nicht mehr gekonnt , der junge raubten ihm den verstand , mit seiner nun freien Hand widmetet er sich nun der harten Männlichkeit des anderen , auf und abstreichelnd reichte dies aus das Harry in seiner Hand kam und den Giftmischer völlig einengte , dieser schrie auf als diese enge spürte genauso wie Harry , beide waren berauscht von dem was sie spürten .

„ Das war extrem Geil , weißt du das Potter ! „, schnarrte der Giftmischer keuchend in das Ohr des jüngeren .

„Ich weiß , ging mir nicht anders ! „; , schnurrte dieser zurück , einige Zeit herrschte spiele im Raum und man hörte nur den Atem der sich beruhigte .

„ Ich bin kein Potter das müsstest du ja mittlerweile festgestellt haben ! „, knurrte Harry plötzlich , er möchte es nicht wenn man ihn mit James verglich !

„ Wie darf ich dich dann denn nennen ? „ schnurrte nun ein Tränkemeister in das Ohr des anderen .

„ Ares . „ , erklärte er .

„ Ares van de Bourgh , Gesandter des Todes . „ erklang es eiskalt aus einer Ecke .

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um und hüllte sie beide in seine Flügel ein ,die schützten vor alles und jeden , Harry wusste wer da stand da musste er nicht einmal raten .

„ Allan von Savoyen , Erretter der Weißen Welt , Sohn des Serafine . Nah mal wieder da um mich zu töten ! „; klang es spöttisch von Harry zu dem Fremden .

„ Nein , durch das teuflische Dämonenblut bist du unsterblich aber ich werde dir alles nehmen was dir lieb und teuer ist , die ewige Verdammnis ist deine Strafe ! „, zischte die Person in Weiß .

„ Was ist Liebe ? Ich ehe nichts und niemanden ich bin der Gesandte des Todes , ich töte das ist mein Schicksal auf Ewig ! „; beantworte Harry die frage monoton .

ENDE PART 2

Mal sehen , wie war s denn ?

Aduld Szenen annehmbar ?

Ich find sie nicht so toll

Nächsten Part geht's um Allan von Savoyen und seien Bedeutung gibt aber auch wieder Aduld mit Sirius diesmal wenn ich es einhalte kann

Büdde fleißig Kommis schreiben ja ?

By Mika

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Slash , Dark - Harry , Drama , etwas seltsam

Art : Harry Potter

Kapitel 01 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 1

Kapitel 02 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 2

Kapitel 03 : One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 3

Titel : Harry Potters mysteriöses Sexualleben

Beta: Sinia

Widmung : vor allem xerperus den sie hat mich mir ihrer Fanfiction „ Allein „ dazu inspiriert so etwas zu schreiben

Altersbegrenzung : Ab 18

Anmerkung der Autorin : Hab mal wieder Müll verzapft aber ich hoffe es gefällt ! Würde ich über jede Art von Kommi freuen

Schnuppertext : Harry war gerade auf den Weg zum Einkaufen für seine Tante als ihn zwei große Hände von hinten umschlangen . Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er in das anzüglich grinsende Gesicht von ……

Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei allen kommischreibern

Kapitel 03 :

One Shot – Sex and many more adventure Part 3

„ Wie darf ich dich dann denn nennen ? „ schnurrte nun ein Tränkemeister in das Ohr des anderen .

„ Ares . „ , erklärte er .

„ Ares van de Bourgh , Gesandter des Todes . „ erklang es eiskalt aus einer Ecke .

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um und hüllte sie beide in seine Flügel ein ,die schützten vor alles und jeden , Harry wusste wer da stand da musste er nicht einmal raten .

„ Allan von Savoyen , Erretter der Weißen Welt , Sohn des Serafine . Nah mal wieder da um mich zu töten ! „; klang es spöttisch von Harry zu dem Fremden .

„ Nein , durch das teuflische Dämonenblut bist du unsterblich aber ich werde dir alles nehmen was dir lieb und teuer ist , die ewige Verdammnis ist deine Strafe ! „, zischte die Person in Weiß .

„ Was ist Liebe ? Ich ehre nichts und niemanden ich bin der Gesandte des Todes , ich töte das ist mein Schicksal auf Ewig ! „; beantworte Harry die frage monoton . 

„ Als ob so ein heiliger wie du mir je gefährlich werden könnte ! „, zischte er den blonden vor sich an , dieser hatte fast schon weißes Haar und leuchtende gelbe Augen , also alles in Gryffindor Farben .

„ Ich könnte dich für immer bannen ! „, schnarrt Allan zurück .

„ Wers glaubt ! „, lachte Harry den anderen aus .

„ Auch meine Macht hat sich in den Jahrtausenden dieses Fluches verändert , außerdem hatte ich eh vor dich zu versiegeln um Dumbledore seine letzte Waffe zu nehmen !", emotionslos starrte er den anderen an .

„ Ach willst du mir jetzt allerdings erzählen das du das Ritual beherrschst ! Nie und nimmer ! Selbst für deinen VATER ist das zu schwierig das es ihm nur ein einziges Mal gelang und zwar vor fünftausend Jahren .DU bist gerade mal siebzehn , also erzähl mir nicht das du das kannst ! „, wütend blitzte er den anderen an , der ihm gegenüber auf dem bett saß .

„ Dann schau genau hin !", murmelte der andere und Severus spürte das die Aura des Jungen sich veränderte , er wirkte noch düsterer als sonst .

„ Erscheinen ,

Versiegeln ,

Verlassen ,

Man sieht ,

Man handelt ,

Man tötet ,

Nein man versiegelt den letzten der anderen Seite ,

Formel ,

Formel neu ,

Formel ja so mächtig ,

DARK ARROW ! „, ein leuchten umgab den beschockten Weißmagier , dieser sah den anderen mit großen Augen an , dann aber lächelte er , es sah sehr gequält .

„ Es scheint Schicksal zu sein das ihr es ein zweites Mal schafft , mich zu versiegeln , also mach das beste draus und nicht immer so viel dreckige Phantasien haben , aber du solltest sie ausleben , du bist jung und hast noch alles vor dir ! Aber eines sag ich dir wenn ich von da oben mitkriege das du in spätestens in 20 Jahren immer noch nicht mit einem Kerl verheiratet bist und ein Baby hast werde ich ja oben sehr viele Hebel in Bewegung setzen und dir das Leben zur Hölle machen , hast du verstanden !" , Harry konnte nun nur noch perplex nicken bevor sich Allan in ein gleißendes Licht auflöste und nur ein kleines strahlend weißes Kätzchen zurückblieb das noch ziemlich Tapsig zu sein schien .

„ Ist das süß ! „, Harry hatte sofort Feuer gefangen , nahm den Mautzetiger auf den Arm und knuddelte es einmal richtig durch , bis es vor Freude schnurrte und Severus lachte darüber nur .

„ Erst giftet ihr euch an und jetzt schmust du mit der Katze die er hinterlassen hat ! Das nenne ich mal vertrauen in die Mitmenschen ! „, lachte er den anderen offen an , es klang weder hämisch noch verachtend sondern offen und liebevoll .

„ Ach nö , das machen wir schon seit zehn Jahren so , er muss so tun als würde er mich ärgern und bekämpfen , er ist genauso schwarz wie ich und diese Katze wird auch noch ein schwarzes Fell bekommen , schließlich steht er jetzt nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel von Albus Dumbledore sondern ist jetzt mein Wächter ." , Severus sah ihn mit großen Augen an als hätte ihm man gerade erzählt das der Alte nackt mit pinken Tanga durch die Schule rennt und die armen Schüler anmachte .

„ Denkst du den allen Ernstes das ich mit Allan streit haben könnte wo er doch so gut aussieht ! „; kam die empörte frage des Schülers bei ihm an .

„ Nein , nicht wirklich . „ , kam es resigniert von Snape er würde aus diesem jungen nie schlau werden das stand fest .

„Aber nun möchte dich ungern aber ich muss , rausschmeißen den ich erwarte noch such vom Meister , und ich nehme mal an das du nicht besonderst scharf drauf bist ihm zu begegnen , denn er würde dich unter Garantie zu einem seiner Todesser machen was bedeuten würde das du erstens einen neuen Liebhaber hättest und zweites das du nicht mal was dagegen machen könntest , weil er ja dein Meister wär , glaub mir ich hab da Erfahrung . Los geh ! „, er wollte den jungen gerade herausschmeißen als dieser sich umdreht und mit ernsten Augen durchbohrte .

„ Doch ich würde ihn töten . Aber etwas anderes . Er geht dir an die Wäsche das ist ja mittlerweile klar aber willst du das ?" , fragend sah seine grünen Augen den anderen an .

„ Nein , ich steh schon auf Männer aber das war von Anfang an nicht gewollt . „ , beantwortete er die frage mit Gesenktem Kopf .

„ Du weißt wer ich bin ?" , fragte er den anderen wieder . Severus nickte nur daraufhin .

„ Als Sohn des Luzifer stehe ich im rang höher als Voldi , ich könnte dein Mal der Todesser in das meines Vaters und meiner Familie ändern sofern du es willst . „ , sagte er zu dem anderen der ihn daraufhin seltsam ansah .

„ Warum willst du das tun ?" , misstrauisch sah er den anderen direkt in die Augen .

„ Weil ich dich mag deine Art mir gegenüber gefällt mir , ich bin für dich immer noch einfach nur Harry oder Ares wie du willst du siehst mich nicht unbedingt an Sohn des Luzifers willst nicht meine Macht etc . such dir was aus . außerdem kann ich mich erinnern da ich noch einen zuverlässigen Giftmischer brauche also hast du Interesse ? „ , deutlich sah man das der andere es ernst meinte .

„ Ja , soweit du mich gebrauchen kannst . „ , antworte Severus ergeben .

„ Nein du bist kein Gegenstand denn ich gebrauchen kann wann ich will du bist Sterblich wie jeder andere auch ! Aber ich werde deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen . „ , beantworte Harry dem anderen was er gemeint hatte ohne das man es falsch verstehen konnte .

Eine winzige Handbewegung reichte aus um das Dunkle Mal verschwinden zu lassen , es erschien das schwarze Tatzenkreuz , das Zeichen von Lord van de Bourgh .

„ ich lass Allan bei dir wer weiß was dieser Irre noch so alles im Petto hat , man weiß nie und die Mieze ist stark genug um den Mann im Zaum zu halten , tja und nicht erschrecken die wabre Gestalt ist sehr sehr mächtig , vielleicht siehst du ihn ja mal als Mensch . „ , das war das letzte was er von Harry hörte und sah den dieser verschwand in einem schwarzen Schleier , die Mieze wollte Schmuseeinheiten und strich so lange um die Bein des Giftmischers bis dieser sich erbarmte und sie hochnahm auf den Schoss um sie zu streicheln , wieder mal war ein genießerischer laut zu hören .

Harry war nun im tropfenden Kessel angekommen , durchschritt diesen und ging in die Bücherhandlung , besah sich die Abteilung der schwarzen Magie, fand etwas interessantes aber eichte da wo er hinwollte nicht heran , eine blasse Hand griff nach oben und reichte es ihm , es war Lucius aber er war nicht allein sonst würde er ihm um den Hals fallen .

„ My Lord was machen sie den hier , ich dachte sie waren bei Professor Snape ?" , fragend und etwas gespielt böse sah er die zierliche Gestalt an , Draco unterdessen irritierte es das sein Vater den jüngeren mit My Lord ansprach . Er hörte wie der andere anfing zu lachen , es klang sehr harmonisch .

„ Du bist Lustig Lucius seit wann nennst du mich denn My Lord ! Ohh verstehe wegen deinem verzogenen Sohn , schon kapiert . „ , beantwortete er sich die Frage selber als er draco entdeckte dieser starrte ihn böse an

„ Du solltest deinen Sohn besser erziehen sonst werde ich ihn töten , einer mehr oder weniger macht es auch nicht . Ach ja ich würde aufpassen ER wird in nächster Zeit sehr toben , und ich bin daran schuld . Ich hab Severus Zeichen geändert er trägt nun das gleiche wie du , aber glaube nicht das ich das Frettchen damit segne , da hast du dich geschnitten , er soll erstmal erwachsen werden , bevor er einer der meinigen wird , es ist ein Privileg wie eh und je und niemand wird es bekommen wenn er nichts dafür tut , ich glaube nämlich kaum das er die Ordensregeln einhalten würde . Ich bin der Tempelmeister und nicht der Großmeister der Prieuré de Sion , im Moment vertrete ich nur dieses eine Amt . Allan vertritt den Ordre de Sion , er ist listig wie eine Schlange und tapfer wie ein Löwe . Noch etwas der Plan wird am ersten September beginnen . „ , das war das letzte was er sagte bevor er Lucius auf die Wange küsste und zur Kasse ging um zu bezahlen .

„ Was für ein Plan ! „, zischte Draco gekränkt , nicht nur das ihn dieser fremde junge beleidigte er sprach auch noch von Orden und Männern die er nicht kannte .

„ Wie gesagt das geht dich nichts an! Und nun muss meine Wenigkeit noch etwas erledigen !" , knurrte er seinen Erzfeind an.

„Ach und Lucius , du könntest mich ja mal wieder besuchen…", damit regte sich Harry mal wieder künstlich auf.

„Sehr gerne, Meister ….. Was den Plan angeht er wird schon so gut wie ausgeführt!", das klang ziemlich listig.

„Das hoffe ich für dich , ich würde dich dafür belohnen , das weißt du ja…. Und das ist schon immer gut für dich gewesen, mein Lieber.", appariert Harry vom Fleck weg.

„ Vater , was für eine Belohnung meinte der eben ? Warum sollst du ihn besuchen ? Und verflucht noch mal bei Slytherins Barte, wenn er einen besaß, was plant ihr da mit diesen fremden Männern !", Draco war sauer den noch nie hatte ihm jemand etwas vorenthalten.

„Tja , mein Sohn, für den Orden bist du noch bei weitem zu unreif und was den Meister angeht er lädt mich gerne ein um mir seine Belohnungen zu zeigen, es ist stets sinnlich und prickelnd !", damit zog er seinen Sohn auf der darauf nur schnaubte und sich auf den Absatz umdreht um davon zu stürmen, einmal quer durch die Nokturngasse und dann durch die elendige Winkelgasse, Draco und er hasste sie zutiefst genau wie Harry. Dann begab sich Lucius zu Severus , er wollte ihn mal eben so Kumpelhaft besuchen , so auf die Tour mal sehen , was der andere wieder an klatsch und tratsch kannte, denn da war Severus ein kleines Klatschmaul. Dort erfuhr etwas sehr ungewöhnliches ….

Ende Kapitel 03


End file.
